Talk:Elemental Lord
Glyph of Elemental Power on Uber Crack! We can get to 24 with skills now... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:13, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :I got 23...16+2(GoEP)+2(EL)+1(Blessing)+1(Egg)+1(20%). What am I missing? Spen 20:32, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lunar Fortune. --Macros 20:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::175 SF ftw? Spen 21:01, 15 June 2007 (CDT) 0000000000000000000000000000000000 my :0 [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::everything, yes, EVERYTHING, is getting....BLOW'D UP! 217.7.14.3 21:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::You're missing the 20 base cap. We did this research when the golden eggs came out, you can't increase the base past 20; but you can get 21 every once in awhile with the +1 20% offhand. -Auron 21:02, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Bloody hell Auron spoil the fun. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 21:04, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Oh wow....think of the posibilities for this with this build Solo Farmer--Warior kronos 21:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : Wow, this is pretty nice enchant! I gotta get this for my ele when I get the faction :) --SavageX 22:48, 15 June 2007 (CDT) enchantment it ca get stripped. --» Life Infusion«T» 21:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :O RLY? AN ENCHANTMENT THAT CAN GET STRIPPED? THIS IS BLASPHEMY! THIS IS MADNESS! --Blue.rellik 00:00, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :: ya rly.--» Life Infusion«T» 01:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::THIS IS SPARTA!!! - Count Coolio 01:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I shouldn't have loled at that. The Hobo 02:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Geez Infusion, enough with the obvious already. Also lol'ed at Rellik's counter :D --ArTy 03:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT)--ArTy 03:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I would use this....if it didn't suck. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Oh, oh, I know. IT CAN END!!!11 — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:31, 16 June 2007 (CDT) 45 second recharge time >.> :No...That's not true! That's impossible! The Hobo 16:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Search your feelings. You know it to be true... THAT THIS SKILL KICKS BUTT! Wait, can PvP characters use it in AB? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::It fits the Green Farmer build just perfectly. You have to wait for Shadow-Form-Recharge anyway (60 secs) so it doesn't matter if you wait for Elemental Lord at the same time.Jorx 09:01, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Well in pve i guess you can always know what removes things and set up covers, ive yet to try this skillmyself though--Diddy Bow 16:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) can anyone tell me what allegiance rank requirement is needed to have this enchantment mantainable? I'm just wondering, because there would be one point that this enchantment can be mantainable as the duration would overcome the duration. --Dark Paladin X 07:38, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :At 38 seconds a 20% enchant mod would make it maintainable... just barely. 38 seconds would prolly be around tier 3 or 4. -Auron 07:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I am rank #8 and it say 50 sec ( 60 sec with 20% ) Vezz 11:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Assassin's Promise Nuker = maintainable. Pity I finished my stash of Lunar Fortunes. ;) 218.208.194.160 09:42, 18 June 2007 (CDT). Progression #Can't get it at r0 #Game rounds integers. None of this .67 please. --Armond Warblade (talk) 14:17, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Does it round integers? I was under the impression that it truncates (although when I consider, I'm not sure why I think so) --24.164.234.1 15:32, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Why even list it past 12? :S BlueNovember 17:52, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Signet of Illusions? -- Dashface 00:28, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Someone over at Ether Nightmare tried SoI with that; I'm assuming he had 16 in Illusion, and it seemed to cap out at only 10 allegiance rank. Go figure. DancingZombies 02:45, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I am Savior of the Kurzicks (12), duration is 60 seconds Xaphan67 03:10, 18 June 2007 (CDT) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO why did they nerf this? Its like.... well its pve! come on! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:13, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :It sucked ass before, now I'd never use this. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:03, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::As stated by notskorn in a gwguru forum... "Why the hell would you nerf skills that are pve only? What is wrong with this design team?" -Auron 06:36, 20 June 2007 (CDT)